Eavesdropping
by AllMonstersRHuman
Summary: Elway uses his spying skills to listen in on a little conversation between the Morgan sisters. Oneshot, Elway/OC


"How can you possibly be okay with what he is, what he does?" Deb demanded, looking at her little sister in disbelief.

She was un-able to accept the fact that her sweet, seemingly innocent, baby sister supported their brother's gruesome practice. She'd been assisting him in any way she could for a good thirteen years without Deb knowing.

"I believe in what he does Debora and the lunch room is hardly the place for this conversation, Elway could be skulking around any corner." Lilith hissed, moving to fix herself a cup of coffee.

She was sick of being the responsible one out of the two Morgan sisters, the tight ass, reliable Lilly. While her elder sibling went wild and reckless as the burden of murdering an innocent weighed heavy on her shoulders and Lilith held things together. Keeping up appearances, making excuses, and filling deadlines to cover Deb's ass while she went on a bender.

She'd killed to protect their brother's secret at a much younger age and held it together only to be looked down on my her older sister when the truth about their family had been revealed. It wasn't her fault she'd walked into one of Dexter's kill rooms when she was only ten years old, it was Harry who decided she was mature enough to know the truth, sturdy enough to be her brother's support system.

"Speaking of Elway." Deb started, moving to join her at the counter with tightly crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

"I've seen the way you fucking look at him." she accused, narrowing her eyes as said Texan lurked just around the break room wall.

"Don't even start Debbie, you've got absolutely no room to lecture me about anything." Lilith growled, viciously ripping open a sugar packet.

It irked her to no end that Deb thought she of all people was in any position to be reprimanding her.

"It's fucking sick, you prancing around in your tight little dresses, fetching him coffee, touching him any chance you get. He's twice your age Lil. He's old enough to be your dad." Deb sneered, blatant disgust taking over her features.

Her statement made a certain eavesdropper scowl at the mention of his age, he liked to think he was younger in spirit, years weren't really an issue for him.

"And Father-Time Agent Lundy was old enough to be your grandfather." Lilith snapped, knowing it was a low blow to bring her sister's deceased lover into the argument but it was the truth, Deb had no right.

"He's handsome, successful, confident, intelligent, sexy as hell, and he's a real gentleman. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find guys like that nowa days?" she asked, moving to make the gentleman in discussion a cup as well, unknowingly making a smirk appear on said handsome face.

"No, of course you wouldn't, you prefer thieving scumbags and don't even deny it, I saw your face Deb, I know he was more than just a case." she ranted, making her sister glare daggers at her.

"Fuck you Lilith." Deb spat, barely holding back from smacking her. "Fuck you for always being so god damn perfect and righteous. Not everyone can be as saintly as you!" she growled, swallowing hard at the truth in her sister's defenses.

"I have to be perfect to counter balance your epic fuck ups Deb or else the universe would implode or some shit! You think I like being this way? I was forced to grow up, I didn't get to be a kid or a teenager and you never fucking stopped being one!" She raged, roughly grabbing the two coffee's, making scalding liquid spill down her hands, effectively trapping herself there longer as she ran her stinging hands under the tap.

"After all the damage control I've taken on between you and Dexter I think I'm entitled to a little indecent fantasy. So if I want to imagine my boss bending me over his desk and fucking plowing me so hard I can't walk I will." Lilith yelled, causing a certain blond's mouth drop open in shock, making him picture the scenario himself.

He'd never even heard the youngest Morgan swear before this sibling tiff and he had to admit he liked to hear her letting loose a little, she was wound so tight he'd been waiting for her to go postal and shoot the place up. As far as her admitted fantasy went, while he liked the idea he'd never do her like that, at least not for their first time. She deserved better than a rough office quickie.

Clicking heels and curses rapidly growing closer made him scramble to make it to his office before she spotted him. Sliding into his chair and composing himself just as she came into view through the glass panel he watched as she slammed the door closed behind her, Deb flipped her off while she passed.

Lilith stomped her way over to the beautiful bastard she called boss, setting his coffee in front of him before turning to throw herself into her desk chair. Laying her head down on the surface in front of her and covering it with her arms she was beyond thankful Elway wasn't asking any questions.

"Over the desk until you can't walk huh?" he drawled with a smirk, enjoying the horrified expression that met his blue eyes when her head shot back up, her face turning beet red with embarrassment.


End file.
